


I'd do it in the light of day, too

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Stiles, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Everybody Lives, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Violence, M/M, implied mindcontrol, implied minor character death, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: “Get your hands off of him,” his voice is even, icecold, and as the first group takes a step further back a few more follows, distancing themselves from the threat.





	I'd do it in the light of day, too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nosetothewind94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/gifts).



> Made for the stereksecretsanta on tumblr as a gift for nosetothewind94: I hope you'll enjoy this, and happy holidays.
> 
> Yes, I take title suggestions ( ~~for the love of all that's holy, give me titles~~ )  
> Comments, kudos and constructive critism welcome.  
> I may have forgotten some tags, let me know and I'll add them

There’s neither wind nor the buzzing of insects or snuffling of animals. The clearing is lined by statuesque figured, not as much as the twitch of an eye to show they’re alive, their shock almost palpable. 

If it had been a movie music would swell dramatically, the protagonist drawing his weapon a split second before the antagonist. It isn’t, though the tableau comes to life when a man steps forward, his hands raised in front of him. Lightning licks at his skin, starting at the tips of his fingers it wraps around his hand and wrist, curls up his arm across his chest and down the other arm to end at the other hands fingertips. It looks and smells real - ozone and heat - but the man seems unharmed and his skin unburnt.

Then he takes yet another step forward, this time lifting his head letting his gaze fall on those in front of him. Only the oldest among them knows what eyes filled with the moon mean and they wisely take half a step backwards, silently surrendering. He nods almost imperceptibly then fixes his gaze on the two people directly in front of him.

“Get your hands off of him,” his voice is even, icecold, and as the first group takes a step further back a few more follows, distancing themselves from the threat.

Long, red nails rake down a bulging bicep leaving marks in their wake, red eyes filled with hunger meet silver, a pink tongue slowly caressing sharp canines; in another life he would’ve thought the move seductive now it just serves to anger him further.

“I said,” the earth rumbles beneath their feet, the trees swaying in a non-existent wind, “let. him. _GO!_ ” the last word filled with power, ancient and terrible, making the last of the trespassing alpha’s betas step back, clearly denouncing her. He doesn’t notice, desperately trying to keep a hold on himself long enough to get his own back.

She smirks, knowing the spell she’s had cast over the Hale alpha makes him hers, which means his pack - as well as their power - belongs to her. She squeezes the bicep again, enjoying the strength she can feel there, knowing it’s hers to yield. And when she’s satisfied they have no more to give they’ll feast, devour their energies and make them their own.

The smell of ozone intensifies, the air heats unpleasantly and suddenly she’s flying through the air, slamming against a large tree. Looking down her eyes - the red fading, leaving slate grey behind - widen in shock, a gleaming white lightning bolt sticking out of her chest, pinning her to the tree. The Hale emissary - who she’d been told could do nothing more than manipulate mountain ash - is striding towards her when a quiet groan has his head whipping around, reflexes too fast to be entirely human saving the alpha still standing from falling to the ground.

She can hear the emissary’s frantic voice but can’t make out the words. Within seconds she can’t hear anything but the blood in her ears, can’t feel anything but the way she’s going numb all over and how her chest feels like it’s being torn open when her pack bonds break and the alpha spark leaves her. Then the world goes mercifully black.

~

Stiles is torn between getting rid of the other pack and their dead alpha and getting Derek home as fast as possible. Before he can come to a decision, Erica steps forward and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll take of it,” the rest of the pack nods in agreement and Stiles sends her a grateful smile, tosses his keys at Scott and then gathers his powers like a cape around him and Derek. The last thing he hears is the sound of their angry snarls before he opens his eyes and is met with the light grey of his and Derek’s bed room walls.

Putting his hands on Derek’s shoulders Stiles sighs in relief when he feels the tank top under Derek’s shirt. It allows him to take the shirt off Derek and put a clean one on him, one that smells of the two of them rather than the stranger from the woods. Stiles has no idea who she was or what she’d done to Derek, but once he’s changed Derek’s shirt and put him on the bed he examines him closely with his magic. He finds the spell right away, carefully undoes it before pulling up a chair to sit next to the bed.

He wakes up later in the darkness, the sound of clothes ripping and the strong arms lifting him from the chair; lips and teeth worrying at the skin of his neck; warm hands stroking every inch of his skin they can while making sure he doesn’t fall.

The bed is warm against his back when Derek lays him down, instantly covering him with his body. Stiles arches into it, revels in the feeling of sweat slick skin against his own. Red flashes in the darkness causing heat to pool in Stiles’ belly, his own eyes flashing silver in return. Derek growls, the sound going straight to Stiles’ dick; hands lifting him, dragging his ass into Derek’s lap, his legs wrapped around the alpha’s waist.

Precome smears across his skin whereever Derek’s hard cock travels, Stiles’ breath loud in the quiet room. Derek’s hands on his hips pulls him down at the same time the alpha’s thrusts up, Stiles gasping in surprise at suddenly being full.

It’s slow, almost sensual; Stiles could sculpt an exact replica of Derek’s cock just from the feel of it right now. Gradually Derek picks up the pace and Stiles moves with him; Derek’s hands on his hips and his on Derek’s legs, both chasing their own pleasure as well as ensuring the other’s. 

They come together, Stiles clamping down as Derek stills, mouth falling open and eyes closing; Derek’s hand wrapping around his dick, carefully coaxing him through his orgasm.  
They fall asleep tangled in each other, smelling like nothing but them and their pack.

[end]


End file.
